


i'd like to hear your voice in my ear, even when you aren't near

by timber (calculus)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Banter, Domestic, Established Relationship, Grocery Shopping, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 16:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17145032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calculus/pseuds/timber
Summary: Boo Seungkwan and his forever love, but this isn't that story. Mingyu would attest. He just wants his damn groceries.





	i'd like to hear your voice in my ear, even when you aren't near

**Author's Note:**

  * For [triggerswaggiehavoc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/triggerswaggiehavoc/gifts).



"What color peppers do you think will look the most festive?” Seungkwan asks, holding the phone between his ear and shoulder, while he assesses a ripe yellow bell pepper in his hand. Mingyu, on the other end, hums and hems.

“I mean, I think red and yellow would pop more visually, but you know it’s all just going into our stomachs and getting digested, right?”

Seungkwan makes a face. “Yah, I’m talking about for the instagram photos, idiot, don’t be so crass! They need to look good so everyone can be jealous of me and my hot chef boyfriend.”

“Seungkwan-ah, I just need you to get me vegetables. Please don’t make this into a whole big thing,” Mingyu complains. Seungkwan can already see him rubbing his temple in exasperation.

“Do you or do you not want everybody to be extra jealous of us because we’re in such a loving relationship and so happy with each other?” Seungkwan asks, setting down the bell pepper to fold his arms. He ignores the side-eye looks from the ahjumma next to him, sorting through the section of cheong-gochu; it’s not like she has an argument to win.

Mingyu sighs, heavy and blustering over the phone. “Yah, Boo Seungkwan, we are not going to spend our Christmas weekend trying to one-up your sisters and their husbands. Can’t you just pick up the things we need and go?”

“Every day is a competition, Kim Mingyu,” Seungkwan says with as much gravity as he can muster. “I need mom to know I’m the prettiest Boo in the family, okay.”

“What if I tell you you’re already the prettiest Boo to me,” Mingyu says plaintively. Seungkwan scowls, turning away from the peppers and facing the row of onions.

“Then I’d call you a giant liar who’s lying straight to my face.”

“Seungkwan-ah, please, for the sake of our family, I beg you,” Mingyu affects a whine in his throat. Seungkwan struggles to keep the scowl on his face, giggles bubbling up, but he maintains it somehow. “We’re starving here. Please, I have children.”

Seungkwan cackles, cupping his hand around his phone and the other to his mouth to muffle the loud noise. Briefly, he can see the ahjumma give him a startled look before hurriedly shoving peppers in her plastic bag and moving on, and he winces. He bows after her, apologizing sotto voce, voice still trembling from mirth, before turning his attention back to his phone.

“Yah! You idiot! I just scared the nice ahjumma shopping next to me because of you!”

Mingyu bursts out laughing over the line. “How is that my fault! You’re the one who scared her off with your witch cackling!”

“ _Yah!_ First of all, you said my ‘witch cackling’ was cute, you asshole! Second of all, I wouldn’t even have scared her in the first place if you hadn’t made me laugh!” Seungkwan pats his cheeks, flustered and defensive. It’s not the first time Mingyu’s said this, and it probably won’t be the last, but it’s still not something Seungkwan likes to hear about the way he laughs.

As if reading his thoughts, Mingyu stops laughing and softens his voice. “I’m sorry, Kwannie-yah. It _is_ cute, that’s why I like hearing you laugh so much.” Seungkwan pouts even though Mingyu can’t see it.

“Calling it witch cackling doesn’t seem very cute,” he grumbles.

“Well, when you come back home, I’ll show you exactly how cute I think it is,” Mingyu promises, flirty and altogether greasy, and Seungkwan snorts.

“Yeah, alright, Casanova. Keep your pants on.” But, he starts back up going through the list Mingyu had sent him.

* * *

Mingyu cuts a tall crisp figure most days, especially when he forgets to hunch in his shoulders and stands his full height. He towers over most people, and Seungkwan most prominently when they walk together on the streets, something Seungkwan both hates and privately enjoys.

(Hates, because Mingyu’s an ass with no manners and likes to rub his extra centimeters in Seungkwan’s face; privately— _privately_ —enjoys, because, well, sometimes, Seungkwan likes to feel safe and secure, and he can lean into Mingyu’s arms and Mingyu will curl his arm around his waist so easily and drop kisses on his forehead even through his fake whines. Whatever.)

Right now, Mingyu’s back stands out strong in the small white space of their kitchen, broad and poised as he stir-fries the sliced onions in a sauté pan with ease. Seungkwan watches him from the countertop of the connecting wall-table space, legs dangling from the high stool. Nominally, he’s supposed to be chopping up the rest of the vegetables for a jjigae Mingyu’s planning on making, but Seungkwan had gotten five slices into the (decidedly red and yellow) bell peppers before he got bored and started scrolling through Kakao Story instead.

He idly flicks through the posted pictures of his feed before zeroing in on the slew of pictures his eldest sister uploaded only a few minutes ago, and makes a distressed noise. Mingyu turns around immediately, wooden chopsticks in hand and a grim expression to follow.

“What’s wrong? What did you do? Did you cut yourself again?” Mingyu asks, rapid-fire, eyes flickering over Seungkwan’s face and body for noteworthy injuries.

“What? No. I’m fine,” Seungkwan says with an impatient flap of his hand. He holds up his phone for Mingyu to see. “Look at this!”

“Boo Seungkwan, I swear to god,” Mingyu mutters, deflating with a loud exhalation. “One of these days your false alarms are gonna be not actual false, and I’m gonna ignore you because I think it’s just you being a drama queen again.” Still, he sets down the chopsticks and lowers the heat on the stovetop before going over to the counter and taking the phone.

“You’re just saying that, but you know you’re too much of a worrywart not to check on me,” Seungkwan teases, propping his chin down on his upturned palms.

“Don’t tempt me.” Mingyu makes a face. “What am I supposed to be looking at now, Seungkwan-ah? I don’t want to burn my onions.”

Seungkwan heaves a large sigh, rolling his eyes with a head shake. “Look at Jinseol-noona’s posts! They’re in Hawaii for the holidays— _Hawaii_!” He scoffs with outspread hands and then folds himself into a ball on the countertop.

Mingyu dutifully scrolls and hums. “Wow, yeah. She and her husband look like they’re having a lot of fun. Good for them.”

“How am I gonna upstage them now, Gyu-yah,” Seungkwan moans, muffled by the surface of the table. “Noona’s got this year in the bag already.”

“Hm, looks like Sojeong-noona’s in Hokkaido for the season,” Mingyu muses, and Seungkwan looks up, face puckered like sour lemon candy. He takes a look at Seungkwan’s expression and exhales a soft laugh, pocketing the phone despite Seungkwan’s protests.

“What are you doing? Gimme back my phone,” Seungkwan whines, making grabby hands. Mingyu just pats him on the head and leans over to drop a casual kiss on his brow; Seungkwan immediately stops talking, embarrassed.

“You’re too cute, Boo Seungkwan. Now help me get the rest of these peppers chopped so I can finish making dinner. Then you’ll get your phone back,” Mingyu says, lightly brushing aside Seungkwan’s astray bangs.

“This is slave labor,” Seungkwan grumbles, slapping away Mingyu’s hand to hide his warm cheeks, but he gets up from the stool and stretches. “I should be getting pampered right now, not conscripted into doing your busywork. This isn’t what I signed up for when you asked me to your boyfriend.”

“Actually, as I remember it, you were the one who came up to me in the middle of the lecture hall and started shouting in front of all the people how ridiculously compatible you thought we were—”

“ _Anyway_ , let’s cook dinner and not discuss our heavily-edited past,” Seungkwan interrupts loudly, aiming a hard punch at Mingyu’s shoulders. He pouts and punches him again, with Mingyu only laughing and shying away from his fists back to the stove.

“So you don’t wanna go over the time you thought the best way to get me to kiss you was to drag around a homemade mistletoe bomb on a stick and try to impale me with it every time you saw me?” Mingyu teases. He yelps a second later when Seungkwan pinches him meanly in the soft folds of his ribs.

“Shut up, asshole, you’re supposed to be nice to me! It’s Christmas, there are _rules_ ,” Seungkwan hisses, sulking and grabbing for his abandoned kitchen knife. He starts slicing the open-end of his bell pepper, ignoring Mingyu’s giggles.

“Isn’t it in the Geneva Conventions that you don’t abuse your loving boyfriend who’s making you a wonderful meal for the holidays?”

Seungkwan snorts. “What loving boyfriend? Introduce me to him when you find one, please.”

“And inflict you on some other poor man?” Mingyu puts a delicate hand to his sternum. “Why, I would never. You’re stuck with me for the time being, I’m afraid.”

Seungkwan’s mouth twitches despite himself. “You’re so gross, Kim Mingyu.”

“Only for you, my sweet,” Mingyu makes a kissy-face at him, and pats him lightly on the bum with a cheeky grin.

He ducks away just in time to avoid Seungkwan's half-hearted knife jab.

**Author's Note:**

> ......... listen all i rmbr was that u asked for LOVERS AT CHRISTMASTIME and so i just gave the poor kids my christmas grocery shopping experience (except not really)...... arguing over vegetables is romantic, right?
> 
> this isn't what you were expecting, probably, and i'm sorry i'm a paltry offering because you're a great writer who deserves a lot!!!!! but well. happy holidays!!!!! :''')


End file.
